


The Kokichi Parable

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Stanley Parable
Genre: Multi, Ouma is an unreliable protagonist, The Stanley Parable crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is a regular student Saishuu Academy. If being the SHSL Supreme Leader can be considered normal... I guess.But one day, Ouma wakes up to find his classmates had all vanished!Will he be able to find them, all the while unearthing the terrible truth behind Saishuu Academy?"Nishishishi, no one tells me what to do..."





	

Allow me to tell you the story of one young man known as Kokichi Ouma.

Kokichi was an attendant of Saishuu Academy, a prestigious school for ultimate talents. Ouma had been accepted under the talent of Supreme Leader, and had settled in with fifteen other classmates. Every day, Ouma would wake up, go to study for class by writing down the instructions on the board and return to his room to sleep, wake up and repeat the cycle. Needless to say, Ouma found it very boring at times, and his class was no help since he usually pushed them away with lying. Nonetheless, Kokichi was content with this life as long as it meant graduating and moving on to greater things later in life. Ouma had big plans for after his graduation, of course. Plans he couldn't recall at the moment, since he had just woken up, of course. With a deep breath, Ouma left his bed and headed outside for another long day of classes.

Ahem. I said.... Ouma gets out of bed and leaves his room.

_"Nah, not feeling it today, ominous, disembodied voice." Ouma stays put._

Perhaps you misunderstood, Mr. Supreme Leader. You're going to be late for class at this rate.

_Ouma still stays put._

Stop loitering around there and go to class! Do you want to flunk high school or something?

_"Pfft. What do I care for some dumb class?" Ouma says as he gets back into bed._

Yes, maybe it wasn't meant to be this way. Surely Ouma could sleep in a while longer, and wait for someone to fetch him and take him to class themselves. Kokichi was fickle like that. So, there he stayed, waiting for someone to retrieve him as he stayed put in his room, passing time with the many objects littered about the leader's mess of organized chaos. Though, hours began to pass. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and so on. No one had come to get Kokichi, but surely they hadn't forgotten him, have they? Ouma just needed to be patient, someone would come! So he waited and waited and waited, content with messing around his room until someone found him.

He ended up waiting for all eternity.

The End

ISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEEND

Allow me to tell you the story of one young man known as Kokichi Ouma.

Kokichi was an attendant of Saishuu Academy, a prestigious school for ultimate talents. Ouma had been accepted under the talent of Supreme Leader, and had settled in with fifteen other classmates. Every day, Ouma would wake up, go to study for class by writing down the instructions on the board and return to his room to sleep, wake up and repeat the-

_"Hey, hold on! We just went through this stuff!" Ouma complained._

Well yes, but you didn't follow the story, so we had to end it there. This time, I suggest you listen to me.... don't give me that look, young man. You did that to yourself. Now then, Kokichi decides he should leave the room and head to class before he is late, risking his graduation from this boring academy.

Yes, thank you. Ouma walks into the hall where everyone's dormatory rooms were. But the strangest thing happened. Nobody was there! This was very concerning. Where were all the other classmates? Not even a single early bird sang a note, and it was errily quiet for a school building. Where was everyone? Should Ouma look for them? Yes, he decides, as he begins knocking on the doors of a few rooms, to see if anyone was sleeping. No one had answered. Perhaps he was late for class already? He decided to check his classroom to see if that were the case.

_Unbenounced to the narrator, Ouma had turned off all the lights in every classmate's room that were on, and flipped a switch in Iruma's room for the heck of it._

When Ouma came across a set of two doors, he entered the one on his left.

_He actually enters the right side door with a cheeky smile._

This was not the right way to class, and Ouma knew this. Perhaps he wanted to admire the cafeteria for a bit? Wow, yes... this cafeteria! Such a marvel to look at, definitely worth the detour from class. But, needing to get to class, Ouma left the cafeteria and headed for his classroom. Surely everyone would be there, it only made sense! In order to get to class, Ouma took the first door on his left....

Wh- you actually did it?! Good for you! Ouma headed for the door on the opposite side of the boiler.... what are you doing? Fine, take the elevator. Apparently Ouma did not want to go back to class. He took a further detour into the basement, and in order to get back on track, he needed to go... uh.... which door was it? Uh, I think it was, uh... left.

No, no, no... right, of course.

Wait, it might be that forward door....

The back one? 

One second, let me check the script.... uh... oh, of course! The story is clearly in this direction, see the opening garage door? Head through there, and let's get back to the story!

....NO! You aren't supposed to see this part yet! This is a massive spoiler!

_"Wow, disembodied voice! This looks really cool, I guess. Look at all of the screens and stuff!"_

Nevermind that, just do me a favor and close your eyes.

_"Fine, guess I'll humour you" Ouma closes his eyes_

... who am I kidding. You already saw the room. There's no point in continuing... this story is trash, let's just start it over. This time though, let's not get too far of track. Alright, let's start this thing over.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*ahem*

Allow me to tell you the story of one young man known as Kokichi Ouma.

Kokichi was an attendant of Saishuu Academy, a prestigious school for ultimate talents. Ouma had been accepted under the talent of Supreme Leader, and-

_"Narrator-chan... do you have to do that every time?"_

Well.... yeah. It's my story, I'm narrating it.

_"Oh, cool! Who's going to read it?"_

Well, I know I have to proofread it before I post it on the Internet and such. Then, we can add more chapters if people like the story. If they don't, well, perhaps I'll write a different story... se what tickles the fancy of the fans and such.

_"Alright, let's get back to storying, this is going to be fun! Nishishishi!"_

Finally, thank you. Now then... Ouma walks into the hall where everyone's dormatory rooms were. But the strangest thing happened. Nobody was there! This was very concerning. Where were all the other classmates?

_As the narrator is talking, Ouma flips a few more switches in his classmates dormatory rooms._

... he decides to check his classroom to see if that were the case. When Ouma comes across... wait a minute... there is more than two doors here, what the heck?! This isn't right, there should be two doors here, not like... Six? Seven? Oh, I don't know, this is all wrong, which one do we take?! I swore I started this thing over properly... why is it like this? You didn't touch anything, did you Ouma?!

_"Nishishishi~! Don't look at me, Narrator-chan. I did nothing wrong, other than listen to you ramble endlessly about the same missing classmates thing. You said it was your story, you fix it. I'll just be here as you continue to go on and on and on until you go away!"_

Why you rude little...! Why couldn't I be stuck with a proper protagonist like Naegi or Akamatsu? And for the record, I have an amazing voice! ...despite no one being able to hear it when they read this. I bet they're imagining the original "The Stanley Parable" narrator right now. Meh, I don't care, let's just... find the story or something. Pick a door, any door, Kokichi.

.... okay now we are just going in circles. This is getting annoying.... um... the story has to be around here somewhere... and there was one here before, I swear! You did something and lost it, and now we need to find it again. Don't look at me like that, I'm sure it's your fault Supreme Prank Master, you did something.... let's just pull another reset and I'll try to fix what you most likely broke with your constant shinanagans.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ouma walks into the hall where everyone's dormatory rooms were. But the strangest thing happened. Nobody was there! This was very concerning. Where were all the other classmates?

_Ouma flips the plethora of light switches and the switch in Iruma's room a third time_

He comes across..... OKAY WHAT THE HELL?! Now there are no doors?! Stop laughing, this isn't funny! We can't find the story if there's no story to go to! We're stuck, up a creek without a paddle or more importantly in a room with no doors! *sigh* I know you did something, what did you do.... nevermind, we can fix this... somehow... I think. Let's just.... go out the way we came in. Come along, it's the only door, so let's move your dictator rear. Back to the dormatory with your lying behind!

... see, I knew it! We found the story again, so let's get a move on.... right into a dead end. Okay, turn around, let's go back again.

Okay, how did we get to a beachside cabin with the name Hajime Hinata written on it? This isn't even Saishuu Academy anymore and you are certainly not on vacation! Oh, darn it all, we're in Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair! This is a V3 fic, entirely unacceptable! You don't belong here, you aren't a remnant of despair... don't bring that up, you'll spoil everyone! Besides, those were false anyway. Anyway... back to the story, which is apparently in SDR2 now. Don't expect me to tag it when I post this fic, though. Uh, well... I wrote this script for Killing Harmony, not Goodbye Despair.... so uh.... have a lifetime supply of Panta on the beach or something...? I don't know, this wasn't on the agenda.

You know what, let's just restart. We don't need two crazy bastards on this island.

 _Ouma looks very displeased he just lost his beach panta._  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, this time I have a foolproof plan! This time, I present to you....

**~THE TERRIBLE PARODY CROSSOVER ADVENTURE LINE FOR THE KOKICHI PARABLE~**

Or as I like to call it, the Kokichi Parable Adventure Line, which is a bright, sparkly purple to boot! Now then, following this line should lead us to the story, Ouma. You know what to do... follow it and find the story! Meanwhile, I'll turn on some adventure music...

*new world order plays*

No, good song, doesn't fit the theme though... uh... here we go!

*Scrum Debate Theme plays*

There, does that work? I find it fitting enough. Now, onward to adventure, Kokichi! Find the story, find your classmates! Don't give me that look! Just go, darn it! The line knows where the story is, and it's not a filthy liar like you are, so you can trust it! Amazing, right? The line will lead us to our destination, wether there's a story there or not! Can't that be said about all of life, do you belive? The adventure line set in front of us as we go, stop doing zigzags around it I'm trying to think here, the end may just be a new begining? Or could there be nothing more than despair ahead? I suppose we can look to the future and..... and at this rate I'm going to have to tag SDR2, won't I? Ugh.... well at least we can belive we are getting somewhere.

_"This is one weird line... did a two year old draw it or something? Well, at least it's fun to look at, better than listening to you ramble all the time. Nishishishi~!"_

Fine. Be that way.

*Scrum Debate Theme gets louder*

*some time passes*

*music stops*

Woah, woah woah, hold up, Kichi, turn back. Go look at the orange tree in the other room. Quit it with the exasperated looks and such, just take in that tree for a minute. It's important to the story, so don't even dare forget it! Okay, good. Continue!

Hold on a minute, why are we back at the dormatory...? Adventure line, why? Why have you forsaken us?! We're supposed to be...NOT IN THE SPOILER ROOM AGAIN! Do you know how many DR fans are going to hate me for spoiling this very important information from chapter six? I mean, look at this, it's the exact scene where the mastermind is revealing the truth and everything. Kokichi isn't supposed to be here... uh... yet... Everyone waiting for the English release is going to be so upset with me now! I trusted you, adventure line, and you just go and shoot me in the back like.... oh to heck with it! Start over....  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

You know what? Screw the adventure line, it lied to us. We are just going to stick back here and... come up with our own story, inprovise! Yes, I'm sure you're very good at that, so let's do this thing! Let's start by taking a right instead of our usual. Refreshing, right? Now, let's forge a new story while you walk down this hall. What will it be? Exciting? Daring? Romantic? I could definitely go and rewatch your love hotel scene, it did create my OTP after all. Such young love, hmm?

Wh... adventure line again? What's a liar like you doing here? You aren't allowed in our new story. You aren't a main character so go get executed by Monokuma or something. Let's ignore it for now, Kokichi.

Hey, a choice! Every good story has a choice! So, what will it be, Mr. Dictator? Left, or right? Personally, the right door is the better one in my opinion. No offense to lefties, you guys keep on troop in cuz you're the real heroes here -a right handed person, but let's go right for now.... here we go, this is where we need to....

What? Confusion Ending? Eight resets of this dumb story?! No, not having that. Nope, no thanks, see ya! I am not restarting this dumb thing eight times, my hands hurt enough already from the other ones! I'm not restarting this dumb story again!.... hey did the timer stop? And uh... now what? We wait. Yeah, I read you, this is a really lame-  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
